Fate, Creation, And Destruction
by dokurod
Summary: What if, one day you found out that a world thought to be unrealistic was sorely real? I Did. Would you leave this world for another, because you had nothing to lose? I Did. (Thranduil &OC Legolas, Elrond, Istari Lord Of the Rings)
1. Chapter 1

Fate Creation, And Destruction

Fate Changer

Where am I? My nose detects a prickling sensation near my nose. It annoys me, and I wipe it away. My fingers jump from what I feel on the tips of them. This causes my eyes to jolt fully awake. Several blurred green strands jut out from all around me, and I feel them beneath me as well. The question remains yet still unanswered. Where. Am. I. I am then, instantly aware of someone touching my arm. I jump up and run. Ignore the voice that is calling and calling to me. I just keep running.

3 years later –

A One in A Million Chance

Dim lighting cast shadows and light alike throughout a hall. One figure, sat shrouded in silence as light and shadow danced across the polished marble floors. He had been pulled out of his thoughts by one of his kin's voices calling him.

"Ada?" The figure who sat there shifted in response to the voice that had called him.

"What is it, R'ed?" The one who had called him was his son.

Half of his face poked out into the light. "The Glad Sentrui has found something rather strange." This mildly piqued his interest, though his mentally he denied the possibility.

"Oh?" The man on the throne stood from his throne, and moved from in the light. Upon close look, these men where not men at all.

Instead, they were elves. "They said she looked as if she did not belong to any of the known cities."

Thranduil snorted mildly. "And how would they know that?" He didn't bother hiding the annoyance from his tone.

"Ada, she was headed in the direction of the Abandoned Land," his son was explaining.

Now, that earned a raised eyebrow or two. "That place is a dead land. Nothing has grown there, even after the defeat of Sauron."

It was then he stopped to consider again. What would anyone want with that place? His son nodded at him, knowing his father had finally caught on to what he had been trying to say.

"...Two elves." He told his son.

The elf looked at him, confused. "Send two elves after her, I care not whom. You are only to follow her, and intervene only if it is truly necessary." His son inclined his head and said nothing more, he turned and disappeared from whence he came.

-Legolas' POV -

I had double checked the sentry who had seen her, making sure every detail was painstakingly correct. The fact that the sentry reported she was running away in the direction of Mordor confused and unnerved everyone who knew. And because the rumors could not be stopped, it had spread like Magefire. His mind drifted back to his father's words.

"Two elves." He grumbled to himself mentally. What his father really meant was one elf. Particularly, him.

-ScreamWake's PoV-

It was three years ago when I had awoken from a slumber.

Three years since I had awoken, not knowing where I am. All I know is that this is not the Earth, the planet that I know. The chains attached to my neck clink softly with a slight movement of my head. The chains are attached to a spiked collar.

Courtesy of the orcs, shall we say.

My hair is a matted and ugly mess. If it becomes too long, I cut it off and throw it away.

Upon my face sits a metal mask.

I don't wear anything fancy, like most women out in this world seem to. Did you know, that the day that I ran from being woke up in the forest, that somehow, my ears became pointed? I didn't mind them and I even thought that they were cute.

Until I ran into the orcs, that is.

They had found me. They bound me in chains that felt lighter in the midst of mind numbing fear. But I shall tell you that I certainly felt what came next. One of the orcs approached me, an ugly blade in his hand. That very same orc sliced off both of my new ears. He took his time, enjoying another's burdens and misery.

One time, I snapped because of their abuses. I killed an orc by bludgeoning it in the skull several times with a nearby half mangled log. Someone pulled me away from the dead then, and afterwards the orcs decided on a punishment.

They decided that I would drag along two massive wooden clubs.

Now, orcs have particular habits. A couple of them are raiding villages and killing. Their third favorite thing is to cause destruction. I had no choice sometimes but to defend myself. Once, I had been attacked by a random villager whose home we had been raiding.

What happened was purely a reflex, no matter what fragment of conscience I have any more tells me.

My wooden clubs reacted in time with my hands, the chains that were attached to the clubs wrapped around the man's throat. My clubs had already arched down and cracked thunder upon his skull. The three orcs with me looked at me openmouthed, then knocked me out themselves.

That, is how I woke up with the collar. They had chains on them, the chains where linked to my weapons. Which, had received a twisted upgrade.

Dark rusted blades now protruded from them both in funny angles.

Scars. Years. Fear. Months. Minutes.

These are things that died before my eyes and shriveled to dust in my mind.

Years with the orcs have given me a reputation as well.

Rare few people who have survived orc raids babble in blind fear about a creature whose screams are like that of a Nazgul. That, is how I got my nickname.

ScreamWake.

They say I am in all directions when I attack, my call that helps to spur the orcs into a blood frenzy carries long across the land. It carries unmercifully into the ears of those who slumber, the unfortunate dead.

The newest, unfortunate, dead.

My real name is buried in my mind, a buried memory. I shift carefully in my cage, trying not to make much noise. My head turns to the side, and rests on the night cooled metal of the cage I call home.

I don't remember falling asleep and allowing the night to take over.

No Ones POV

No one moved. We had been watching the orcs since yesterday evening.

Observe, always.

That is the first thing you do. Elrond insisted that the orcs have been behaving strangely, even rumors of a strange creature that aids them.

So, that is the reason for my kin and myself being here. We will bury this orc filth once again, piece by piece. One by one.

ScreamWake's POV

I was awoken by the screams of the dying.

Had it been any other scream, I would have ignored it and simply gone back to sleep.

However, this is not the case. Things rip across the camp, sinking into flesh.

Arrows.

The arrows are rewarded with the screams of dying orcs. I fell no remorse; I feel no anger. I feel not relief either, from the death of the captors that have held me for years, months, minutes, and hours. I simply sit there as the carnage that only death can bring continues around me.

None have come to unlock the cage in which I sit, so I must not be needed.

They are dying? Why do the orcs not unlock my cage? I can help can't I?

I remain still, watching the carnage unfold before continue, until finally, it seems to come to a conclusion. I cannot see much, but I know the attackers are dressed in armor, the shiny kind.

I can see it glinting, even on this moonless night. It doesn't comfort me, and I have made a choice. I may not be able to help them physically. But, I have one last weapon I can use.

My scream.

So I screamed. I filled my lungs, feeling the air wheeze through my lungs. Then I let it out, ringing to the night. The rustic, siren like scream tore out.

-? POV-

What in Valar!

There were no mentions of Nazgul being here! Damn that Elrond for getting his information wrong!

The scream died down in intensity, and as it did, an arrow struck the final orc.

Dead.

I felt the elven men around me close into a firm line of defense.

Then, my son, nodded his head to something that was before us.

My gaze followed to what his eyes meant for me to see.

I barely masked my sharp intake of breath as a sigh.

A figure sat straight and unmoving. I had to squint through darkness that was now tainted by the faintest of moonlight.

However, gazing upon the figure I determined that it was a she. And she, would have been marked dead to normal eyes perhaps.

But she is very much alive.

It is then I note her face is masked by what looks to be some sort of mask that would perhaps, be befitting for a knight. There are slit holes where her eyes and mouth would have been.

Then my gaze maps out chains attached to a collar on her throat, and the chains on the opposing ends are attached to massive wooden clubs that seem to have blades protruding from them.

I take a few steps forward, and am stopped in my tracks by her, as she watches me with great attention. She has hissed at me, and her disdain furrows into one low growl.

Wonderful. Why, oh why, is it that I seem to be the one who always gets the odd end of things.

\- SCREAMWAKES POV-

He steps closer, and no doubt means to come even closer.

Too bad for him, I have no intentions of letting him come any nearer.

Not yet.

I let out a hiss that slices the silence in the air, and it turns into a low growl that hums through my metal cage.

I can see them gazing at me through their own helmets.

Just as I am. One of them steps forth again, but removes his helmet and squats down.

We are at level with each other with our gazes. The moon has revealed itself in the sky, illuminating what I see before me.

I cannot say that I am not surprised.

He is an elf.

He looks stern, what others could even consider scary even.

But he is an elf.

He would not harm one of his own race, surely?

Even if I technically, am not of this world? I have decided what I will do.

I raise a skinny pale finger to point at that blue eyed ellon, then turn my hand upside down, so it shows into a different signal, signaling him to come forth. He does, and the others I detect titter nervously.

I brush my hair back, pushing it back from my ears.

Or, where my ears were, three years ago. I bend my head to the side, showing him the scars and bumped, mottled flesh where my ears once where.

I was wondering if he had seen them I heard the sharp intake of breath again. Only this time, he did not bother to mask it.

I had been wondering if he saw my lack of ears.

I had been wondering if he hair gotten the unspoken message betweenst us two.

That proved fruitful with results, as there was an intake of breath that he, this time, had not masked. I was hoping he would understand, and I was pleased that he understood well enough.

I snaked my wrist out through the bars of the cage, my hand pushed out a pointer finger that said silently "You," then turned my hand with two fingers that said next "Come."

I wanted him to come closer. And he did.

Of course, his present company shifted uneasily but yet, they dared not intervene.

Not physically, anyway.

"Are you sure that would be wise Ada"?

The stern looking elf looked back and, true to what I presumed about his character, he silenced all questions with one look.

He had been kneeling by my cage while he leveled them with a stare. My wrist slithered silently from its cage.

Whether I did this half consciously or not, I know that my fingertips grazed, ever so gently, one of the elf's ears.

The one that faced my way when he had turned his head. At least this elf knew who he was.

Speaking of said elf...

He turned rigid at my touch, and I withdrew my hand quickly.

I would not take the chance that this elf may cause me to perhaps lose a finger or two.

That had nearly been the case a few times with the orcs, and I'd end up cursing my curiosity.

This elf however, turned me outright rigid when I saw.

When I saw what he looked like.

And I mean past the glamour that he was apparently using.

I whispered in a language I picked up from the modern world of which I had originated. From a video game that was popular in my youth, or rather when I had it.

"Grotiin los fin klov tol lost fin du'ul."

(Heavy is the head that has the crown.)

It was a language of dragons, Dovah. I was confident that not a soul would understand and I was right.

A language I borrowed from Skyrim, a game I used to play then. The male elf regarded me in surprise that was torn away swiftly.

The howl of wargs greeted our ears.

They broke through the wall of green vegetation, descending upon elves who were as ready to fight as the wargs were.

Immediately my brain is confronted with two options. I can most definitely shatter this cage to pieces.

But after that?

I can fight alongside these... elves.

Or, I can flee.

But a moment later I have once again, made my choice.

I screech as I rise to my feet, yet still crouching due to the roof of my cage.

But I have planted my feet apart, with my hands out from my body.

Shrill howls and even shriller yelling helps to make up the music that is this battle.

I screech once more and begin to slowly force the metal bars apart. They groan in offences that I ignore.

*CRACK*

Ah, yes. That is the desired result.

The bars and the ones that were near have broken under the strain crumple before me, and I swing one of my massive clubs down upon the skull of an unsuspecting warg.

This too, is another favored result as the skull cracks under the blunt force trauma, and I find myself smiling under my dark metal mask that I have grown bonded to.

My mask.

A piece of me, no separate than your heart from your chest.

-? POV-

Well now. I did not expect to see this strange one help out with this current battle. My eyes multitasked between her, and any orc or wargs that would challenge me. Speaking of such challenge...

* fwwzzp*

Any orc that thinks it can sneak up on an elf is mad. Come to think of it, they all are. Thusly, the extra orc head that had just now hit the ground.

A scream of agony jolted my attention, and I was immediately filled with dread at the sight. A warg had grasped my son's leg in it's teeth. An orc neared, weapon raised. The filth was going to-*CRACK*

*CRRNCH*

I stared as the masked one, in a fit of temper, had made sure that both warg and orc were nearly simultaneously dispatched. One of the bladed edges upon one of her blunt weapons had claimed the orc's skull, and life for that matter.

The warg however, was just a mangled pile of indistinguishable fur. I do believe I saw it shudder once, then succumb to stillness.

Now, this enraged she beast stands protectively over my son, his face contorted in pain. She snarls in rage through her metallic mask.

It's only then I realize her one weapon is still embedded in the skull of the orc that she slayed.

*FZZZP*

A warg has made the mistake of lunging for me. The animalistic growl is cut short to an embarrassing gurgle, for it's throat has been slit by my sword. The dead weight crashes into a tree nearby, and continues to suffocate on it's own blood.

Speaking of the strange woman. My eyes have made out that she has dodged an orcish arrow. Her chain on her left arm has winded itself around her arm, and with the force of an oliphant, she had swung the corpse of the orc at the two others. The force was enough to stun them and leave the wind knocked from their lungs.

Of course, elven warriors from my company have wasted no time in coming to the aid of their Prince. That being said, swords had been put to the two fallen orcs.

They were no longer a problem.

-SCREAMWAKES POV-

I saw the elf be dragged across the ground. His scream, ripped through me and seemed to strike the very stone of my soul. This was just another time where my body speaks more than mind. My actions are immediate, delivering death on swift wings to the orc and wary. I feel the elf's breathing hitch.

And I feel more rage.

Rage, that causes me to swing my left arm with full force with an orcish corpse still attached to my left hand weapon. The result is two orcs with the wind knocked out of them. My surprise is pleasant, for elves have come to protect this elf by my side. I am, to say the least, pleased for the elves quick wit.

They chose, to ignore the fact that I am a stranger, they are willing to put aside differences. The elves pounce upon the orcs I have downed, and in mere seconds they exist no more.

My hearing, I still have and use. I can detect no further orcs incoming, and I see not enemies before me. I turn and look at the brave elf.

He regards me with curiosity, even through pain riddled eyes. My gaze drifts to his wounded leg. Fortunately, I can help this mere elf boy.

I extend my hands onto his leg and concentrate.

I look at the prince. He is a young one, barely even considered to be an adult. I see his fear and I wish to comfort him, but this wound in his leg has entered a artery in his leg. I must hurry. My hands are nearly shaking themselves.

Before any can move to stop me, I began to chant words. I hid this ability from the orcs. The last thing I needed was for them to know. But these elves can know. I trust them.

I clear my throat and begin.

" Oo ves gol, Zu'ul hei wah hei wah tolsek aan kiir do hein siifur, aan kiir do fin gol,

tol los hei."

(Oh precious earth, I call to you to heal a child of your own, a child of earth that is you.)

I barely finished the spell just as fatigue took me. I crumpled to the side of the prince. As my eyes closed, I could make out gentle tree roots that had wrapped around the princeling's leg. Good. At least the earth heard me.

-Thranduil's POV-

I stared.

Other eyes stared.

By Eru, we all stared.

And we all felt the almighty presence of the earth shift as the roots of a nearby tree coiled around my son's bloodied leg. The tree's gnarled root glowed as the strange masked woman fell unconscious with a last groan.

The tree itself groaned as the root retracted away from my son's injury. Legolas,who gazed wide eyed at the whole incident that transpired. He was crowded immediately and I was there, gazing down at him. The guards backed away with shocked raspy voices. Gasps of alarm.

"My king... his wound is gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil's POV

I had been discussing matters about the child, no, ellith we found with Elrond. I had been explaining every excruciating detail. Besides the two of us in my throne room, only the murmurs of healers nearby could be heard.

Elrond continued to speak then, eyes a glitter.

" So you are telling me, she chanted a spell in a foreign tongue and then fell into unconsciousness?"

Thranduil growled his annoyance, as he had already been through all the details many times.

He was about to reply heatedly, when screams from the healer's den could be heard.

"By Valar, what now?!"

Thranduil rose from his throne and gave chase after Elrond, who was already moving across the marble floor tile to the healer's.

ScreamWake's POV

I had heard whispers, ones that seemed far away. I felt a tug near my face feeling cold air around it.

NO!

I bolted upright, eyes blaring fear and madness. Screams of shock and horror where heard.

Where!?

I looked at all the ellith that held my mask, it's metallic glint is the only thing I recognize in a room full of screaming elliths. I duck and cover, hiding my face, ensuring that my hair is covering the sides of my face in the shrouded mass. There's no way I'm going to get my mask back.

I shudder and my chest collapses and moves, a ragged harmony.

"What is going on here?!"

I crouch and hiss at the newcomers, who have appeared in a doorway to which I had not accounted for moments earlier.

Trembling, crumpling voices of elleths babble words.

"M-My lords, s-she..."

I stare through my veil of hair at the two newcomers. One face familiar, the other is not. A dark haired elf and the light haired elf have appeared. They seem to be male. The Blondie, I do recognize. I growl and realize, I am perched on a pale marble pillar, my legs wrapped around it, clenched tight. I glare at them from high atop the pillar, hands out delving scratches in the marble.

My mask.. is gone... My mask. Is. Gone.

No. No. NO!

Unaware of it, an animalistic howl ripped through my being.

The darker haired elf stepped forward, closer to the pillar. My fell forth, my face revealed, I jerked and lowered into the pillar.

I let a howl of anger and grief.

Yet, the dark haired one remained in his effort to come closer.

A multitude of intakes breaths passed. I met eyes with them both, gaze flickering between the two elves. The dark haired one reached out to me and I cringed, hands turning whiter than their normal shade of snow.

I felt a hand touch my face.

This action jolted my fear, unearthed a black memory causing me to lose my grip on the pale pillar. I fell with a screech and then curled myself up, expecting the pain from the impact.

It did not come.

I slitted my eyes open and found my gaze upon the stern blonde elf, icy eyes that swam in worry. He's worried?

He.. actually seems worried.

I turn my head into his sleeve, burying it there. This causes my left cheek to be seen. I no longer care.

I technically stopped caring long ago.

Thranduil's POV

I saw her descend to the floor, heard that pitiful shriek and found myself armed with a new burden in my arms. I had in less than a blink, caught her safely.

She opened those starlight white irises at me, and turned rigid, shock rippling through her frame. She met my gaze for a moment then I felt her relax within my arms. Twas then that she snuggled her face in my arm, and her scar was instantly laid bare to scrutinizing eyes.

Elrond's face turned into one of horror and shock and I mirrored those emotions, despite what niggling voices in my head tell me.

What we gazed upon was monstrous in its mention alone, and that comes from one who has faced dragon fire.

From the corner of her lips to the back of her jaw, her one cheek was slit between her jaws.

(Okay people who don't know what I'm talking about, look up a creepypasta called Jeff the Killer, observe the slit and cut jaws. That is how I am trying to explain it.)

-Continuing Thranduil POV-

Elrond had been trying to gently coax information from her about what her name was. No offense, but he should have left that to myself. I have, in my many years as a ruler, learned this skin well. "Come now young lady, surely you have a name?" I saw her star irises gaze over to him, but then they flickered down and were buried again under thick eyelashes.

I could barely resist rolling my eyes at this attempt of his.

Now, she was sitting on the bed she had bolted from, crosslegged. I could hardly hold back a smile at the surprise the healers received.

No smiles where present at the moment however. So I attempted next, mapping carefully the words I would use.

"Little one." Her head lifted slightly to me, good. I tilted my head slightly. "You saved my son's life. Do you know, his name is Legolas? He would love to know the name of his savior. And I as his father cannot say I do not care to know either."

She had, to my amusement, copied me when I had tilted my head.

"My name in this world is Screamwake. In a past world, I was once known as human. Known as Jasylnne." One of her hands scrunched up the pale cotton sheet that covered the cot. "I am known by these names, and so shall I forever be, until fate writes my epitaph."

Well spoken, for a strange one. I can't help but wish to ask more questions. Then I saw her white gaze had come to meet my own.

"Grotiin los fin klov tol lost fin du'ul."

I raise my head slightly, still maintaining her gaze. "What does that mean?" She tilts her head slightly, the other way.

Elrond watches, no, studies silently.

The she-beast before me sighs. "Heavy is the head that has the crown. I can see your questions as one can see their breath in the white of winter's grasp."

I raised a hand, she shifted slightly, breaking her gaze. "You said you came from another world, you also said those words before." To my slight concern, the woman on the bed who sat crosslegged began to chuckle darkly.

I felt a nerve in my head twitch. I had to maintain my calm.

"I said those words the first time we met because I saw you. You as you. You." She gestured her hand into that of a claw, near her cheek and then gestured to me.

My measure to keep my head about my shoulders was slipping, Elrond noticed this. "That is covered by a powerful glamour. How can you see that?"

To Elrond's disappointment, she held up a hand to silence him. "A question has been asked before yours, I would see it answered then as follows." Her hand lowered and then laid limply and unmoving in her lap. I would have grinned smugly, but felt the corners of my mouth tilt up slightly instead.

"Firstly, to your question…" Her head turned my way.

"Yes." That was all she said, to the matter of her being otherworldly.

Then she turned to Elrond. "To your question… Even a dragon knows that not all that glitters is gold." That was the only explanation she would offer.

Elrond asked one more question. "Are you a new Istari?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Years, hours, months, and minutes. I have spent several hundred of all of those here in your world, and not even I know the answers myself. Your question, I cannot truly answer."

Her voice had taken a strange lilt to it. "However, there is something about everything that calls to me. Speaks to me. Be it stone or earth, sand or soil, all pulls to me, calling to me to tell me their tale." I met Elrond's gaze both pointedly and heatedly.

She spoke once more, and what she said floored us. "Especially the land that you once called Mordor."

-Screamwake's/Jaslynne's POV-

The two elves had excused themselves, and I honestly could not be more glad for this. I hated the questions, but I knew they had to ask them. I can't sleep, after all of this.

And that terrifies me. Normally, I can sleep just fine if someone's being murdered.

But if I sleep in say, a place where the sun flows free and the birds annoyingly call my name? Peaceful to some. By some, I mean most. But I am not most. I am far from it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Snappy Angry Flowers

Fate, Creation, and Destruction,

Chapter 3

Thranduil and Elrond had been speaking, for quite some time. One thing was held clear however: Not even the servants came near that night. They had been dismissed for the night. In any kingdom in any circumstances, this was seen as a serious meeting between the two. They had been discussing their strange findings in Mirkwood.

In particular, the stranger she-elf.

Who, apparently, is not supposed to even be an elf. They knew the enormity, but yet hesitated. They had considered asking the Lady Galadriel for help, because they knew not how to understand these things. Galadriel might. With her mirror, she was able to see things both that she wants to see and sometimes, not so much.

The question was simple, but the decision not so.

Their choice was made very quickly and abruptly the next morning, when the healers once again ran screaming from the healing quarters, screaming about snappy and angry flowers.

Thranduil was awoken quite rudely by screaming. He knew those screams, and unfortunately, was deemed the most appropriate to deal with it.

He stomped through the hallway, glaring ahead of him. He paused as frenzied elves ran past him. He stopped as he saw the shadow of something seem to coil like a snake and lash out. Then another scream, and the last elf ran past him, holding a bleeding arm.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he stopped.

Not often was the King of Mirkwood beyond finding words. They succeeded in eluding him this moment however.

He felt a presence behind him, and knew full well the only one who would approach right now besides himself was Elrond.

"By Mandos…" Elrond whispered.

Little plant things towered over the surface of the polished marble, mimicking the likeness of a snake whenst they moved.

They hissed angrily, coiling protectively around their burden. Which was, no less than the she-beast herself. Only a pair of bare feet could be seen, the rest of her body was grown over by at first glance would have been seen as a tree.

It was really just a large mass of undergrowth that hung from the pillars and stone walls nearby.

Now, these plant monstrosities...

They resembled of one long vine, perhaps a tuft of a smaller vine grew from the main vine. At it's very top, was a flower that shuddered, eased, hissed. Repeated the pattern again.

At the sight of Thranduil and Elrond, the flowers growled and hissed, then with one last bout of angry noise, their flowers opened up and they shrieked at us both, and we covered our ears.

"Hmmmm….?" A stirring from the pair of feet. The feet drew in, disappeared, and a familiar head popped out in all its permanent smiling glory.

Jasylnne, or Screamwake, had awoken and regarded the scene with sleepy eyes. "What's with all the noise….?"

Jasylnne yawned, her mouth opened wide and we could see all of her teeth all the way to her molars.

This is because of her slit smile, carved into her face. We still don't know the story behind that.

"Jasylnne, what is going on here?" Elrond demanded.

The she-beast simply stretched with one arm straight above her. "Hmmm…? Oh… Hey! What are these plant things?"

Thranduil groaned. "Give it a rest they are protecting you and you pretend to not even have the slightest clue as to why this happened!?"

Jasylnne snorted. "Oh, you called me by my earthen name… unexpected. And, I didn't pretend King Eyebrows!"

Thranduil started to sputter indignantly, and Elrond turned away so Thranduil could not see that he was trying hard not to laugh.

Just then, one of the vines slithered up to Jaslynne, and let out a squeak. This one, had a sunset orange flower on the top of its vine. Said flower seemed to shudder, then it opened, and Thranduil and Elrond braced their ears for the shattering noise.

But none came.

Instead, a high keening and whining erupted. Jasylnne stared before she cooed, "Why hallo, aren't you a pretty one?"

Jaslynne raised a finger up to the vine's flower, rested it there as if she'd placed it under someone's chin. She giggled as the vine curled itself lightly on her wrist. "I didn't know you guys had flowers like these in this world."

"That is precisely the problem, there are no flowers like"- Elrond interrupted Thranduil, who was about to go on a rant.

"What he means to say is that we have not yet ever seen a flower like that before. You are positive you don't know how they got there?" Elrond crossed his arms, and gazed over at another flower vine that had decided to take one of the bedposts as its perch.

Moments later, a pink one, a blue one, an a red one all did the same as its other kin. Jasylnne watched in awe before she gulped. "Ah, shit."

The flower on her wrist squeaked, as if asking what the problem was.

She looked over to the cliff drop to the balcony, and both elves regarded her patiently, yet one of them less so. "No I don't have any clue, but there is one way to know for sure…" Jaslynne mumbled.

"And what way is that?" Her head tilted up to meet Elrond's gaze.

Then it flicked to the cliff she'd been eyeing, and bolted toward it while both elves mouth's dropped.

"Are you insane?!" Shrieked Thranduil.

There was only a cackle of laughter as Jaslynne's form dived off the cliff-like balcony.

Elrond and Thranduil rushed to the edge, horror on their faces.

It was ill founded.

There was the roar and rustle as a massive entwined pillar of vines ripped through the wind, between the two stone shocked elves, and finally down the cliff. Vines craped and leaves scratched on the stone, adding to the noise level.

The vine retreated slowly up back to the stone cliff, and finally a familiar form came to view.

Jasylnne was unharmed, sitting casually as one would on a chair. One leg crossed over the other, with an arm resting comfortably on another large vine as if it were an armrest. "About my Insanity… I prefer being called Mental, and if you have to ask a question like that…"

The vines lifted her back onto the stone polished floor gently, as if she was made of porcelain. "Then you already know..."

Thranduil locked gazes with Elrond who muttered, "Now it is definitely time to contact Galadriel."


	4. Chapter 4

Its nightfall. How do I know that? Because I am currently locked in my own hell. A familiar voice is screaming at me. I immediately wish...

That it would just shut the fuck up.

But then I note the words that were being said.

"WHAT the FUCK have you DONE?!" A voice screamed.

You see, in this particular memory, the voice's owner says that two times. It left me wondering... What part of the memory I was living out.

I received my answer.

You know how say, you dream and something painful happens? Then you wake up and you literally feel it?

Yeah, well.

News flash.

I'm not waking up at the moment.

Instead, my vision comes to life in my memory.

Someone is huddling in a corner...

The walls... I know them, just like I know who's crying in a corner at the moment.

They are constructed of wood. There's no actual wallpaper.

Just wooden boards nailed together with that orange insulation fluff jammed here and there.

And there's a lot of blood.

\- END OF SCREAMWAKE\JASLYNNE POV-

-BEGINNING OF ELROND POV-

I was awoken by frantic screams. Only this time... They

weren't the healer's screams. I knew then it was her, and exploded from my own bed, nearly falling down on a hastily discarded comforter. Not very graceful, but under the circumstances, I can't say I care.

The door is wrenched open and I find a wide eyed Legolas.

He bowed shortly saying, "My father asked me to wake you."

"Is it her?" I asked quickly.

Legolas seemed to debate a long answer, then realized it was not the right time.

" Yes."

Ah, wonderful. This is going to please Thranduil greatly. Waking up in the early hours seems to become a habit around these stone halls.

Upon rounding the corner, I feel one of my eyes twitch. She is thrashing around in her bed, screams shocking the plant life nearby. The vine like flowers don't react well either. Legolas has his attention taken by one of the Mirkwood guard.

He bows quickly. "My Lords. The Lady Galadriel has arrived with Lord Celeborn as her guest."

Thranduil had overheard, and broken out of his unblinking gaze on the woman in the bed. "Bring them to our location."

The guard bowed and retreated swiftly from sight. I moved forward to her bedside as far as I could, before two of the flowers saw my approach and hissed in warning.

Then an idea came to mind.

"Thranduil, you are linked to your own wood, linked through nature are you not?"

I knew his attention now shifted to me, I could feel it.

"Your point?" He asked dryly.

I resisted the urge for an annoyed comeback.

" You may be able to reason with her... protectors."

As I explained this, one of said protectors slithered from underneath the bed frame, I could imagine somewhere in that flower... was a pair of eyes that currently watching me.

Fuck...

I can't wake up. I can't wake up no matter how much I try.

I'm trying.

But I can't.

I am forced to watch my body move forward through the memory,

For in my hand, there is a knife.

A familiar sight and the blood that drips from it even more so. The ragged screams give away to sobbing uncontrollably. The one in the corner is my mother, she is crouched down over a body on the floor.

My brother.

There is one more corpse, and this one lays to the left of me.

My father.

There's a throbbing in my left cheek, I recognized that too. Just then, my mother sprang upon me, screaming, with a tiny saw blade, raised to kill.

I reacted, there was a gasp from her. I knew that it was her.

My knife was embedded between her ribs.

The only person besides my brother that was even tolerable was dead.

Dead.

Just like my brother.

I slide my gaze upon my father to the left. Hah. As if he were even worthy of the title of 'father'.

Just then all fades away to black and I am regarded with a pair of unnerved, yet gentle dark brown eyes.

Elrond.

I feel his hands, each placed on the sides of my head.

A blonde haired lady and a silver haired man gazed at me as well. I shuddered away from all three of them.

My question came up from my throat in a rattled hiss, "How much did you see?"

I sprang away from them, the plant vines noted my distress and reappeared at once. I could feel their smooth vines rest on me lightly, their keening like a plea to my ailment that no medicine can heal.

I can't control my fear, and my gaze filters off to the very same cliff like balcony I had jumped from yesterday. I drag myself to my feet. I ignore the voices that call me, even when one of the voices becomes more urgent. And then I run.

I run towards the cliff with no further thoughts.

And I smile as my descent quickens.

My eyes slip shut, squishing tears beneath them.

My story is best left untold, I thought.

(THRANDUIL POV)

I saw her smile.

She SMILED for Eru's sake, as she leapt from the cliffs of the cavern balcony. I heard Galadriel's gasp of horror, her husband Celeborn moved as if to stop the she-beast from jumping to her death.

They were all too late, Elrond shocked into a stone-like state, only I was the one quick enough to approach the edge. There was again, no need for anyone to be concerned.

The vines had come to life once more.

I should be dead.

Yet I get the feeling, I'm not dead.

So, I can't even die properly. I failed.

I can ignore anything, except dreams like this.

And then I wake.

The first thing that I see when I wake is my plant vines, curled over my sleeping form.

The second thing I see is something I don't want to gaze at.

Elrond, Thranduil, the two other elves...

They're basically camped out at my bedside it seems.

Elrond and Thranduil immediately detect something in the room has changed, and both shift slightly in their slumber. That... weird version of slumber elves have creeps me out.

Eyes open, mind turned off.

Well, sort of. The two elves, they gaze at me in silence for a moment. Then I recognize both elves from the entertainment media from my world.

Celeborn and Galadriel.

Good grief. If stars could be swallowed, I'd wonder what they had been eating.

Even in a dimly lit room, the duo glowed.

Galadriel's voice caused me to jump.

"Why did you try to end your life?" She asks me.

I stare right back at her gaze.

At the moment, I feel emptied, so I just answer, "Why not?"

I blink, but I don't break from her gaze even now.

Elrond shifts and his eyes clear back to warm brown.

Then they settled on me.

My heart skipped and I halfheartedly wished that it would just stop altogether.

No chance it seemed.

"You. You killed your mother and father, even your brother?"

There's a few reasons for me asking how much Elrond saw.

"My mother, Yes. My brother? No. My father? Can't say that I regret that one."

The silver haired elder intervened, Celeborn.

"Why?"

Now that, was what everyone is wanting to know. Even me.

"I ask myself that all the time. Apparently, abusive fathers can sometimes lead to murder."

I smiled poisonously, yet kept my voice sweeter than sugar.

In reality I just wanted to bury myself someplace.

You know, maybe the earth will swallow me away from this.

"Everyone has that feeling once in a while, strange one."

Galadriel.

"How about once every month?" I asked her mentally. I ignored the shock that we both felt.

I just telepathically communicated with Galadriel.

She was silent after that and I had not noticed that Thranduil was awake.

And glaring.

Too bad, I tend to glare back.

"How badly do all of you want to know me? Know every single scar and what they all mean?"

I didn't wait to hear any responses.

"If I tell you these things, none of your eyes will look at me the same."

I stated this calmly, as calmly as I could to ensure that they knew this was the calm before the storm hits.

I said my next three words very deliberately.

" Are you sure?"

They all looked at me. Thranduil just glared.

Very well then.

"Alright. I'll start from where the end began."

"It was just another day. One day of my father, showing anger at me for the one thing that I just can't fix.

No, its not the bad grades. Not that I have any.

Or that I'm a teenage drug addict or alcohol addict. All of those things I can change.

I'm the kind who can't feel emotion.

No emotion,

From love,

from anger.

Nothing. Unfortunately my father was the kind of sick bastard who saw that as a challenge. My mother was the type that claims she wants to intervene, but is scared.

Because I have no emotions at all, my father felt that if I could at least shed tears then he succeeded in saying I feel something.

Because I have no emotions at all, I couldn't feel anger at my mother even if I had tried, as I didn't know what being being scared was like.

Now I was in our backyard shed. He'd sliced into my arms severely, and this was about to get worse.

My brother, my beautiful little bro.

He'd walked in, saw me bleeding profusely from my arms all slashed, and screamed bloody murder as he lunged at my father. My father, whirled around and hit him on the side of his head.

The impact on my brothers head caused him to slice his skull open on the saw blade machine that was just behind him.

Then, he fell.

Now, something the doctors told us when I was first diagnosed comes back to mind.

They said severe mental trauma is the only thing that can awaken my emotions.

Another reason why my father saw that as a challenge.

Back to my brother.

I see the amount of red stained on the saw blade. My father stands there, surprised and blinking.

And that's what caused me to unravel, my emotions to come into existence.

My hands find a blade in my hands, a handheld blade that is covered by my own shade.

Its the same knife he used on my through the years.

Over and over again.

I plunged the blade straight up into his bare throat. His eyes flicker to mine, a gurgle mixed with anguish and surprise is heard as he falls to the floor. The blade is still in my hand. Here is a feminine scream.

And I know well who it belongs to.

It's her.

My dear,

sweet,

mother.

I'm in for a shock though.

Because after she cries over my brother's corpse.

She attacks me with a handsaw. And I defend myself, my heart jumped in a strange way as I did.

Then I felt it sink after I realized...

My blades in her stomach.

And she's not going to heal.

She's dead.

I didn't look at the elves in the room with me. All was silent except for the noise of the plants, cooing and preening gently at my hair.

"That doesn't even begin to cover the hell I went through for the three years that I was in your world, Middle Earth," I finished.

Just then, there was a few raps at the door and gazes flickered over to the door.

A mirkwood guard entered. Upon seeing me, he froze as if he had glimpsed the eyes of Medusa.

"You..." he whispered.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

" You know her?"

There was five seconds of silence.

"She's the strange one I found three years ago in the forest, my Lord."

I knew this elf. I think.

"You... sound rather familiar," I said as I gazed at a shaken Mirkwood guard.

"And you are definitely familiar," the guard said in a whisper.

Thranduil had stood up from his chair and shared a gaze between the guard and I before his icy eyes tested on me.

"Three years ago, where did you go?"

"No offense King Eyebrows, but it's been a trying day for everyone. Ever wonder how I look like a fucking joker reject?"

I didn't wait for his answer, and he regarded me with confusion and anger.

"You'll find out one day, I promise. But for now, I need to sort my thoughts. So do you and everyone else."

He glowered at me and I returned the message.

" Fine." He spat.

He turned away, and the Mirkwood guard was given an order in silvan to follow.

I turned my gaze to Elrond.

"I am sorry that you saw what you did. Truly, I am." He looked at me, those soft chocolate eyes sleeping into my own star white irises. He reminds me of chocolate. I giggled at my thought. And then, everyone is looking at me like I am absolutely beyond mental help.

Elrond asks "What is funny?"

I contemplated my words.

"Well... Back in my world, we had this treat everyone liked. We, uh, called it chocolate..."

I looked at him and tried, and failed to diffuse the blush in my cheeks.

"You look like a bit of a hard ass, but really you're a sweetheart, as sweet as chocolate."

Elrond looked like he didn't know what to say.

Not in a good way, like he didn't understand me.

"A hard ass means someone who is harsh on others. Chocolate is sweet, like you. And, even if you'd have seen worse things in your life, I'm still sorry you saw what you did."

I tilted my head, and murmured, "I will always be sorry for that."

Galadriel and Celeborn had remained in the room and I now turned my gaze to them both.

"It wasn't my goal today, to spill my dirty laundry out for all to see. Frankly I'm surprised the both of you don't run screaming out the door from the insanity that is my life, and that being said... Thank you."

I must have either surprised or mortified them, as the emotion was plastered all over their faces.

I wasn't prepared for what they said next.

Celeborn looked as if someone up and took a shat in his breakfast. Galadriel looked even more shocked.

"You think that was your fault!?" They demanded.

"I held the blade as much as anyone else did at the time." I shrugged away their surprise.

I stood from my bed, nearly stumbling.

My joints cracked and snapped loudly. I reveled in the feeling of a good stretch. I made sure my long black cut up skirt was tied tightly, same with the knot of cloth that held my top together.

Both where really just rags. I turned around and found that Galadriel had come up from behind me as I'd seem stretching, her face set in a concerned way. I felt her trace one of my many scars.

"Brave one... there are so many scars here... Why do you not hide them?"

I expected to hear that question.

I knew that someone would one day ask why I don't hide my scars. I turned slowly back to the Lady Galadriel.

"I do not hide my scars because to do so would be to show weakness to those who gave me them." I paused, and thought again, more reasons of why.

"My scars mark me, but they do not make me. In a sense..." I'd paused to sit down carefully on the edge of the bed and Galadriel sat beside me. "In a sense, I'm somewhat proud of the scars, because it shows I live and I fight through it." I looked over to her at my side, my word...

Was that admiration I thought I saw cross her face?

I shook it away.

I don't mean to sound like an ass, but I don't want admiration or pity. I just want people to understand that scars always tell a story.

It may not be a good story, it might not have the happiest ending, but you live through it.

One day at a time.

Galadriel's voice cut me from my thoughts, "I just wanted an understanding. You know Thranduil is scarred himself, but he doesn't wish to speak about it."

It was then I understood.

Curiosity I can live with.

"I'm glad you asked, rather than stew over questions you want the answer to."

I turned and my eyes found a vacant chair. Elrond must have slipped away and I noticed that Celeborn was not within sight either.

"They both seem to have slipped away. I can't say it wasn't a wise choice." I mumbled.

Galadriel's light laugh came from behind me.

"Your suggestion to have us all breathe for a while is surprising, for you are young. No one expected words of such knowledge to come from you."

I laughed halfheartedly, almost humorlessly.

" With knowledge, sacrifice. With power, responsibility."

I could practically hear Galadriel's brow furrow as she deciphered my meaning.

I turned and found Galadriel by my room's door, about to depart.

"Do I remind you of anything from your world as well?" I found myself grinning.

"Yeah, you do. You and Celeborn both actually. You are like Yin and Yang, or even like the Gemini."

Galadriel was turned towards the doorway, but not enough to hide the light of curiosity from her eyes.

"Will you tell me in the morning what those are?"

I nodded, smiling. She lowered her gaze from me and left the room, the door clicked shut behind her.

I should be gloomy, unhappy, maybe even angry with discussing my past.

But... I'm elated.

It almost makes me ponder my sanity a little.

Shockingly, there were no screams in the early morning.

Thank Eru Illuvitar for that.

Legolas had trailed behind me at a slow pace, maintaining a respectful distance.

Everyone else is asleep at this time, save for myself.

And my son. Before we had left my chambers, Legolas had wanted to know why we where spying on the she-beast in the middle of the night.

In truth, I did not know entirely why.

But as a King, I have the pride of one. I'm not about to admit that I have no clue why I'm skulking about in the shadows of midnight. We stop at her door. I commanded Legolas to remain outside of the door in the hallway.

I doubted that I would need him nearby, but I have no room for error. I slip in her room quietly, and I can see her form shift slightly and I abruptly stop.

"Thranduil?"

Ah, Valar.

So much for sneaking in quietly.

Her form, silhouetted against the dark in the room, sits up.

"Where you even asleep?" I ask in a sultry tone.

She seems to ignore my comment, and asks "Do you blame me as well?"

I thought over it. No, I don't blame her, but I also do not know what it's like to be in a situation where your own parents are your worst nightmare.

" No, I cannot blame you, but I cannot entirely agree either."

This seems to surprise her, for the shadow of her form jerks slightly, then stills.

"It's a fair answer,"

She replied softly. I raised an eyebrow at her chuckling. I was going to ask what was so humorous to her, but she surprised me again.

"I can almost hear your left eyebrow go straight up."

My eye twitched.

"That is not funny."

She began to giggle, then added, "You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious."

Barely a moment passed, my walls crumbled and I found myself laughing with her.

I tried to reign myself in then decided against the thought.

Perhaps... this visit isn't ruined after all?

-CONTINUING THRANDUIL POV-

I awoke from my sleep, feeling odd. I looked down, and was immediately able to determine why this was so. A slender scarred arm had laid itself across my chest.

It seems I had fallen asleep by her side, as we had been talking all night.

I was thankful for not drinking as much wine as I would have normally drank, because had I done so I would have most likely thought I did something rather scandalous last night.

And utterly panicked.

My cheeks turned a slight shade, and I could feel it. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice murmur, "Well, that's certainly something you don't see every day. The Elven King, with a blush on his face."

I looked down and saw those Star -white eyes, finding myself smiling at the sight of them.

I was even more pleased to see I was not the only one with shade of pink in my face.


End file.
